


Childish Folly

by lukeloops



Series: Kuroshitsuji standalones [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: spooky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeloops/pseuds/lukeloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has no interest in Halloween, to the disappointment of everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I produced this afternoon. My CF is flaring up and I can't do anything this halloween so I'm indulging myself with Kuroshitsuji cuteness.

“But it’s tradition!” Lizzie is tugging at his sleeve as she whines. “We’ve always dressed up together for Halloween!”

Ciel sighs, attempting to shake her off. “I know, but I’m tired. And busy.”

The girl bites her lip, eyes widening. “You used to have fun.” Her voice is a whisper. “I just want to enjoy yourself again.” Blinking back tears with curly lashes, she hurries out of the office.

“What a silly girl.” Ciel speaks aloud, shaking his head. “Surely she can’t think that childish folly has any practical application in the real world.”

“If I may say so my Young Master, Lady Elizabeth has a point.”  
Ciel jumps when he looks up and sees Sebastian on the other side of his desk, but attempts to conceal his reaction. The impeccably presented butler offers Ciel a document on a spotless silver tray. “The October sales figures for the Funtom company are nothing to sniff at. If you care to examine them yourself, you will see that ‘childish folly’ is indeed lucrative.”

The boy snatches up the wad of paper and flicks through it. “I predicted as much. What do I have for tea?”

Sebastian turns to the trolley at his side and begins filling a cup with steaming liquid. “This afternoon’s blend is a pine-roasted _lapsang souchong_ , served with miniature spiced shortbread biscuits.”

Ciel is just about to take a bite into a biscuit when he realizes it’s shaped and decorated like a bat. “Hmmph.” He crunches the bat in two.

“An appetizer for the evening’s festivities,” Sebastian explains as he adds sugar to Ciel’s tea. “Would you like to carve a Jack-o-lantern, young Master? Finnian is currently-“

“No thank you.” Ciel gets to his feet abruptly. “Why are you letting them all carry out such a charade? It’s such nonsense. You should know, you’re a genuine evil supernatural artIcle.”

Sebastian smiles somewhat unnervingly, his eyes flashing scarlet. “At least put on your costume my Lord. It is All Hallows’ Eve, after all. The night of the living dead.” With that, he is gone.

Ciel scowls until he finishes his work, then forces his face into a neutral expression and makes his way to his bedroom- noticing that the manor is unusually quiet. Laid out on his bed is a hooded black velvet cape, intricately embroidered with silver spider webs. There is also an eyepatch with a spider on it. He supposes it’s some impressive needlework, if Lizzie made this all by herself.  
Removing his own coat and eyepatch is an unfamiliar challenge, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to call that smug demon to come help him. When dressed in the replacements, he examines himself in the full-length mirror; silver threads are trailing from the sleeves of the ridiculous garment, and the shadow from the hood and patch help to hide his sullen expression.  
He feels like a fool. But it will keep Elizabeth happy.  
That poor girl. Has she not yet realized that all her attempts to smile or whatever are futile? He plays along for her sake, not his. Dances and games mean nothing. Not when there is revenge to be sought.  
Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Ciel reluctantly exits his bedroom- to find the hallway in complete darkness.

“I don’t have time for immature pranks,” he calls out, tiptoeing carefully along the corridor. The floorboards are creaking, but not in time to his steps. He tries not to notice this.  
Reaching the end of the long hall without accident or injury, he finds the main staircase shrouded in similar gloom. There also appears to be blue smoke filling the air. Ciel squints as he feels for the banister- and feels a horrible sticky sensation on his palm. He sniffs his hand and wrinkles his nose; black treacle.

“Very funny!” he yells, beginning to descend the staircase. Then a piercing scream echoes through the darkness, accompanied by a gust of icy air.  
Ciel clutches the bannister tighter. “I’m still not scared!”, he shouts, but a slight quaver in his voice gives away the truth.  
This is all an elaborate rouse. Sebastian and Lizzy probably co-conspired to try and embarrass him. Well, more fool them. No Earl of Phantomhive would fall for-

Something is grabbing at his ankles. Something cold. With claws.

With a shriek, he tries to run- and trips over his cloak, landing on his hands and knees a few steps down. He sneezes.  
“Bless you Ciel!” Huh? When his eye opens, the lights are back on and Lizzie is standing over him with a smile, wearing an ornate black dress draped with silver cobwebs.  Her lips are smeared with scarlet. “There you are! Come and see the lantern I carved!”

Ciel looks behind him, sniffling. One of Sebastian’s pesky cats is sitting and licking its paws, having apparently escaped mid-bath. A moment later, the man appears himself and scoops the cat, scolding it gently.  
“My apologies, young Master,” he bows, but from beneath his black fringe he is smiling knowingly. Ciel gives him the most evil glare he can manage.

“Come on Ciel!” Lizzie pulls him to his feet and laces their hands together. “And I’m so glad you’re wearing your costume. We look delightfully evil together!”

“Yeah.” Ciel shakes off the last of his fright, and fully takes in Lizzie’s appearance. “We do. You look lovely, even as a monster.”  
She squeals and hugs him tightly, before pulling him down to the kitchen, from which emanates the promising aroma of pumpkin pie.  
What a strange affair, Ciel thinks, a smile playing on his lips at Lizzie’s excited state. He will never understand the obsession with Halloween.

At the top of the stairs, Sebastian disperses the last of the blue smoke with a wave, then strokes his gloved hand along the damp feline’s back and stretches his mouth into a grin at the sight of his young Master holding hands with his betrothed.

# 


End file.
